1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor chip having a micro inductor structure, especially to a sensor chip comprising at least one magnetic layer with the magnetostrictive property and a micro-inductor winding.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the sensor chip such as a pressure sensor chip, generally can be divided into the piezoresistive, capacitive or piezoelectric type. However, there are some drawbacks of those sensor chips. For example, the piezoresistive type has the drawback of poor temperature stability, and capacitive type exists the drawback of poor linearity. The piezoelectric type has the drawback of high cost.
In the prior art, the sensor chip employed the sensing principle of the inverse magnetostrictive effect has high sensitivity and temperature stability. However, it requires preparing an additional pinning film in the manufacturing process, which increases the complexity of the process and the cost.
Therefore, how to effectively integrate the magnetic materials as well as its inverse magnetostrictive effect with existing mature semiconductor process or MEMS process will be an important issue. It includes to design and to fabricate a sensor chip which has a high sensitivity and temperature stability at the same time, meanwhile is more cost effective than the aforementioned sensors.